Sorbents incorporated in some traditional cigarettes have not satisfactorily provided the desired taste effect to the smoker. Due to volatility of added flavorants, the uniformity of flavored cigarettes has not been totally satisfactory. Thus, there is interest in improved articles and methods of delivering additive materials or agents such as flavorings to cigarettes. Irreversible loss of volatile flavors may also occur following flavor migration to sorbents used in cigarette filters to remove targeted gas phase constituents. These sorbents also adsorb flavors delivered in mainstream smoke thus reducing the taste and sensorial character/acceptability of cigarettes.